Welcome Home
by Cherrifan82
Summary: This is an old Blue Bloods fic I found and it was my first smut try for the show. I hope it like it and it is Danny/Linda and it was based on the first season where Linda was taken from Danny. Please make sure you R&R it


**Hey guys this is my first try at a Blue Bloods fic so it is old and it was my first try for smut with the show. I hope you enjoy this and I will try and get some new stuff up as soon as I can but I am working against a writers block lol so I am trying to break it open.**

Danny and Linda came walking into their home. They had let the boys spend one more night at their Grandpa's house. Danny took off his jacket and then watched as Linda took off her jacket. He was just so happy to have her back home and that he could hold her and kiss her and get to look at her. Danny was so busy watching her that he didn't realize she was looking at him.

"Hey. You alright baby?" She asked him as she walked up to him a put her hands on his chest.

"I'm fine Sweetheart. I was just thinking how glad I am that you are fine and back in my arms." Danny told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body.

Linda laid her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. After a few minutes of silence Linda pulled back and looked up at him. Danny looked at her and then slowly moved his head down and kissed her. The kiss started out soft at first but slowly became hard and passionate.

Linda moaned into the kiss and that gave Danny the chance to push his tongue into her mouth and let it play with hers. When the need for air became too much Danny pulled back and laid his forehead against hers.

"Wow." Linda said when she finally could breath.

Danny laughs at that. "Yea wow."

Linda pulls back and looks up at Danny. "I want you Danny." She tells him in a sexy low voice that sent heat start down his body.

Danny smirked as he bent down and picked her up bridle style and kissed her. "Your wish is my command." he said as he carried her up to their room.

When he got to their room he walked and shut the door with his foot and then walked over to her and laid her gentle in the middle of the bed and then he kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck. Linda moaned when she felt him lick and suck on her neck too.

Danny then moved away from her neck and lifted her shirt up and started lay open mouth kisses on her skin while slowly moving back up her body. When he got to her breast he started to suck on them through her black bra. Linda moaned and then put her hands on the back of his head and lifted up her back so that Danny could take more of her breast into his mouth.

Danny moaned at that and then reached behind her and with a flick of his waist took off her bra. When he had it off of her he throw it down on the floor somewhere. Danny then moved his hand to her other breast while his mouth continued to work the one in his mouth. Linda was making little whimpers that was spring Danny on.

Linda pulled Danny's face up to hers and looked at him. "You are were too much cloths." She told him and then slammed her mouth onto his as she yanked open his shirt.

Danny moved his hands down between them and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pushed them down her legs. When they got to her feet Danny broke away from her mouth to move down in front of her and take off his own jeans and then he took her shoes and then her pants and then reached up and moved his hands to her throng and tore it off and then he slowly moved back up her body making sure to move his hands on the insides of her legs as he moved.

Linda moaned at the feel of him on her legs and when he got to where she wanted him to touch the most she moaned and looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

Danny took one look at her moved his head down between her legs and slowly kissed his way up to her clit. When he got there he started to kiss and lick her there and then when he felt how ready she was for him he took two fingers and thrusted them up into her all the way to his knuckles and while he was thrusting his fingers in and out of her he used his mouth too. Linda was so close that Danny could feel it and when she finally started to shake from her first orgasm of the night Danny continued to lick and thrust into her till she clamed down.

When he felt her clam down he pulled his fingers out of her and she moaned from the lost of his touch. "Wow." Was all Linda could say as she tried to get her breath back.

Danny just smirked at that. He knew he was good but it never failed to make his head bigger every time his wife told him how good he was. While Danny had been too busy gloating to himself he failed to see Linda sit up and then push him back on the bed and her sit on top of him.

"You know for a Det you sure are not pay better attention to everything around you." Linda told him with a smirk.

Before Danny could say anything though he saw Linda pull his boxers down his legs and the smirk at him as she lowered her head down and slowly licked him. When Danny felt her started to lick him he throw his head back and groaned. Linda liking the noises he was making just smirked and then with out warning to she took him all the way down her throat and started to suck on him hard. Danny groans and then the next thing he knows he can feel his balls get tight and he comes down her throat. Linda continues to lick him till he is done and then she slowly pulls back from him and letting him pop out of her mouth.

"God I love your mouth." Danny said as he kissed her and pushed her back on the bed so he was now on top of her and then he pulled back from her.

"You have been known to tell me that." Linda told him with a smirk.

Danny just laughed and then leaned down and kiss her. The kiss again started out slow and sweet but soon it was hot and passionate. Danny moved over her body and rubbed his dick against her to see if she was ready for him yet. What he found was that she was more than ready and who so wet.

Danny slowly put his dick at her center and then thrusted into her hard. They were still kissing so he easily swallowed her screams. Then he started to rock back and forth slowly and then got faster and faster. Danny moved his mouth down from her mouth and started to suck on her neck. Linda was moaning and move into him with each thrust he made. She then wrapped her legs around his body and soon she was having her second orgasm of the night and when he found her come Danny came right behind her.

After they were both done shaking they laid together on the bed wrapped around each other and that is how they fell asleep.


End file.
